The Premier
by redblue123
Summary: Edward is dragged to the Breaking Dawn premier. It turns out to be the best thing that happens to him. Mild language. I own nothing, S.Meyers does ;


The Premier

EPOV

"Mom come on! Jazz and Emmett are going, why do they have to drag me too?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do not raise your voice to me" My mom said calmly

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to…" I whispered feeling ashamed.

"I know hunny, just go, for me please"

"Fine" I walked back to the living room.

Alice and Rose had managed to drag me, Emmett and Jasper to some stupid premier. Some sequel to the Twilight films? Breaking Dawn I think it's called. I don't see why have to go, anyone would be scared to go near them if they saw Em, I mean he's huge! Alice had checked and checked everything and we were ready to go.

Its 11pm, the day before the premier, and I'm sat on the floor freezing. Alice and Jasper went to find Alice's friend who had come over from Arizona. Rose and Emmett are both asleep in a sleeping bag. I have my skiing coat on and I'm wrapped up in a sleeping bag and I'm freezing. People have been sleeping out here for days! They must be seriously cold. Alice and Jasper come back with another person and starbucks! I unzip the sleeping bag and run over to them. Alice hands me the cup and I wrap my hands round it.

"Thanks pixie" I smirked.

"Shut up Eddie. Edward this is Bella my friend. Bella this is my brother Edward"

Bella looked up from her shoes and right at me. She had a grey beanie on but I could see strands of her brown hair coming out the sides. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, I could stare into them forever. Her cheeks were pink from the bitter cold weather. She smiled and stuck out her gloved hand.

"It's nice to meet you Edward"

"You too Bella"

We all went back over to our little space and got comfy for the long day ahead. Alice and Jasper soon fell asleep. Me and Bella were the last ones still awake. I pulled out my PSP and turned it on Call of Duty. I had been playing for about 20 minutes and got bored. I put my PSP away and looked up. Bella was laying in her sleeping bag but I could see her shaking from the cold. I couldn't just leave the poor girl. I got up out my sleeping bag and crouched down beside her.

"Bella"

She rolled over and looked at me.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're freezing. I'm not trying to make a move but please will you sleep next to me? I don't want you to freeze to death"

She looked at me for a second and then nodded. She went to unzip her sleeping bag but I stopped her. I put one arm under her legs and one behind her neck, picking her up bridal style. I carried her over to where my sleeping bag is and placed her down. I climbed back into my sleeping bag and pulled her close to me. I know I had only just met her but it felt right in a way. She cuddled up to me. We lay in complete silence, she was still shivering and my arms were getting cold too.

"E-Edward, is t-there any r-room in there with y-you?"

She wants to get in here? With me? Someone up there loves me.

"Y-Yeah, Unzip yours all the way and we can put it over us"

She nodded and did what I said. Once we were safely zipped up I put my arms round her. We were as close as we could get.

"You don't have an angry boyfriend who is going to kill me right?" I whispered in her ear.

"No, why?"

I took my chance. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. I leaned in till our lips were millimetres away from each other, giving her the chance to pull back, I prayed she didn't. She didn't pull back! I took this as a yes. I leaned in till my cold lips met hers. A kinda electric current went right through my body. Her hand went under my black beanie and into my hair. I put my arms round her waist and pulled her flush against me. We carried on for what seemed like forever. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip and our tongues met. Everything right here, right now, felt perfect. I might be laying on the floor in the middle of America but I don't care. I had the most perfect girl in my arms. After all this is done, I'm going to take her out on a date. Get to know her, be there when she needs me, be a shoulder to cry on, be the one who will do anything for her, be the one to make her laugh and be the one to love her.

We pulled apart and Bella smiled. She curled up to me and wrapped her arms round me.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

I felt her breath slow and she drifted off into sleep. I looked down, from the dim light of the moon I could see her face. She looked so peaceful and cute. I smiled to myself and decided to sleep.

I felt someone wiggling next to me, then I remembered last night, Bella. I opened my eyes and they met Bella's brown ones.

"What's with all the wiggling gorgeous?" My voice hoarse from my sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, my legs are dead"

I reached behind Bella and unzipped the sleeping bag. She rolled out, stood up and stretched. Her sweatshirt rode up and I saw ink above her jeans waistband.

"ne regretted rien" Bella looked down at me.

"You know French? I got it for my 17th birthday" She blushed.

"Yeah, I know French. I love it"

I stood up, my bad was so stiff.

"I've got a tattoo"

"Where? Show me"

I took my coat off and lift up my sweatshirt. For my 18th I had _Follow dreams, not orders _tattooed on the right side of my chest. Bella stared at my bare chest. Not to blow my own trumpet but I am pretty ripped. I put my sweatshirt down and smirked. Snaking my arms round Bella's waist I pulled her to me. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I intend to follow the dream I had last night. It involved you and me"

She blushed and smiled at me. I could never get sick of that blush that covered her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her. I heard someone clear their throat. Alice and Jasper stood with McDonalds bags. Alice had a huge grin on her face and Jasper was smirking. Bella got embarrassed and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I kept my arms round her waist and kissed the top of her head. Jasper woke Emmett and Rose up and we all had breakfast. The weather had gotten better since last night, the sun was up and the heat was amazing. Alice and Jasper had changed god knows where but you wouldn't think they had slept here. I didn't care if I got changed here, I need to change. I took my sweatshirt off and got my deodorant and t-shirt out my bag. I could see girls around me looking but I didn't care because Bella was here. I changed the rest of my clothes while in my sleeping bag. None of these scary girls are seeing my junk. I brushed my teeth and settles down for the long day. Rose and Bella went to find somewhere to change so Emmett went with them. Once they were out of sight Alice started to question me, great.

"Oh my god! You and Bella are so cute! What happened? How did it happen? Fill me in brother!"

"Jeez! One question at a time pixie! She was shaking because she was that cold last night. So I told her to sleep next to me but she was still cold. So we shared my sleeping bag. I kissed her. I know I don't know her that well but it feels right Al"

"I know what you mean Edward, that's what it was like with Me and Jasper. I knew him for about 5 hours? And I knew we would be together"

"Your darlin' of a sister had me at 'Hi, my names Alice'" Jasper kissed her.

If it worked for Alice and Jasper, it can work for me and Bella. The 3 of us chatted until the other 3 came back. They have been shopping? Seriously? I'm surprised Alice never to be honest.

"Yo shitheads! We come bringing gifts of joy! HO FUCKING HO!" Emmett boomed.

Jasper got a Dallas Cowboys baseball cap, I got Lakers baseball cap and Emmett got a New York Dodgers baseball cap. The girls all got Breaking Dawn t-shirts. Rose's had _Spider Monkey_ across the chest, Bella's had _Bite Me _and Alice's had _I love me a vampire_. Bella walked over to me, sat on my lap and put the cap on my head. I nuzzled my head into her hair and lightly bit the side of her neck, making sure I didn't leave a mark, that would be creepy. I heard her giggle which was like music to my ears. We played 20 questions which ended up being about 200. I knew everything and anything about Bella.

It finally got to 6pm. All the main cast should be here. All the girls had done was go on about the same 3 dudes. Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone. Personally think that Kristen Stewart chick is good looking. The girls had all got a space at the front and me, Em and Jazz stood behind them. Once the main cast arrived the crowd started to get scary. Bella, Alice and Rose all managed somehow to get pictures and an autograph of most of the people. I had my arms wrapped round Bella just so I knew she was safe. Everything was going fine till now. Some prick behind me put his hand on Bella's butt. I mean seriously I'm stood right here with my arms round her. I turned round and towered over some blonde guy.

"What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Just getting some booty aren't I"

"Not from my girl you're not"

"Pfft I don't see no ring, you don't own her man"

That was it I snapped. I brought my first back and got him right on the jaw. He stumbled back but regained his balance.

"YOU JUST PUNCHED ME! YOU PRICK!"

He launched himself at me knocking us both sideways. He was on top of me and punched me straight in my face. I felt something trickle down the side of my face. No one draws blood and gets away with it. I flipped us over and punched him in his stomach then his jaw again. Emmett pulled me off the jerk and 2 security guards picked up the injured prick. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I noticed she was crying. Shit. I hugged her close to me and tried to calm her down. We got our stuff and went to the car to get out this fucking crowd. Once at the car, Alice got out the first aid kit and passed it to Bella. The others went off to buy pizza to bring back and left Bella to sort my cut out.

"Sit on the back seat for me"

I climbed into the jeep and Bella climbed in after me. She boldly straddled me to get to my face better. I smirked and placed my hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just can't believe that prick touched you"

"It's alright, I was just scared you'd get hurt"

"I'm sorry" I leaned in and kissed her.

"Like I said, It's okay, now let's get your face cleaned up" She smiled.

I had a couple of cuts but no serious ones. Cleaning them up stung like a bitch but it's got to be done. Once Bella was satisfied with her job she put the first aid kit to one side.

"Wanna kiss my cuts better?" I winked.

"Don't mind if I do"

Bella kissed every cut I had on my face. She finally got to the last one, the one on my lip. Once she kissed me, all the pain went away. It felt like last night all over again. I put one of my hands in her hair and pulled her closer to me earning myself a satisfying moan. I think I love this girl. We carried on with our make out session till Emmett banged on the window, scaring the shit out of the both of us.

"You two done? I'm gonna have to burn them seats and get new ones!"

"Fuck off Emmett"

We found a picnic bench and ate our pizza. I didn't want this day to end, except for the fight, this day had been perfect. Once we had all eaten and we were packed away, I went over to Bella.

"I don't want you to leave" I looked down at my shoes.

"That's the thing…I'm not. There was one thing I didn't tell you. I told you I lost my mom when I was 5, well I lost my dad last month. He left me his house in New York, which is about a 10 minute walk from your house. Looks like your stuck with me now"

I picked her up and swung her round. This is working out perfect! I kissed her all over her face saving her lips till last.

"Well I'm glad I'm stuck with you beautiful. When we get back I want to take you out on a date. I want to treat you like a princess and nothing less. I'm going to be there for you no matter what Bella"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. She flung her arms round my neck and hugged me tight.

I rod back with Bella and we got home about midnight. I got our stuff out of the bed of her truck and helped her take it in. The house was cosy. She flipped some lights on and I followed her to the kitchen.

"Drink?"

"No thanks"

She grabbed a can of coke and opened it. She down the can in 2 and threw it in the trash.

"I suppose I should leave now…"

Bella walked over to me and stood right in front of me, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt.

"You don't have to go, I mean if you don't want to. I get if you want to go home, no biggy, I was just…" I cut her off my putting my hand over her mouth.

"Bella, I feel home with you"

I felt her smile under my hand and I replaced my hand with my lips. I grabbed our bags and she led me upstairs to her room.

"I'm gonna go get washed and changed in the bathroom, be right back" Bella grabbed her stuff and disappeared.

I stripped off down to my boxers and dug through my bag to find my toothbrush. I found it and stood up straight. Bella walked back in. She had pair of grey sweatpants and a white vest on. Her hair was now down and over her shoulders. We both stood and looked one another over. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Have I told you how cute, beautiful, gorgeous and amazing you are?"

"So are you" She kissed me.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth and put my toothbrush next to Bella's. I switched the light off and went back to her room. She was laying in middle of her bed on her mac book. She was smiling at whatever she was looking at.

"What are you smiling at?" I walked over and lay next to her.

I looked at the screen and it was a picture on Facebook. It was from when Bella was sat on lap and we were asking each other questions. The both of us had smiles on our faces. Alice had put a caption on it.

_It may take years to find the one, but it takes seconds to fall in love with them3 _

She made the picture her profile picture and turned her mac book off. We got into bed and we lay staring at each other.

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

"Will you be my amazing girlfriend?"

She smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Only if you will be my amazing boyfriend?"

I smirked and kissed her. My life was perfect. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. Going to that dumbass premier was a good thing in the end. Things happen for a reason right? Well I'm glad this happened.

"Sleep now my beautiful Bella. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm going to protect you, love you, care for you. No measure of time with you will be long enough but lets start with forever. I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

"Forever"

"Forever"

After that we both fell into a peaceful sleep. Life was perfect.


End file.
